Wow
by iheartitachiuchiha
Summary: ONESHOT Sakura is about to confess her feelings for Sasuke when she finds Sasuke kissing Naruto! How will she cope with this sudden revelation? Thankfully, Itachi is there to help. Please Read and Review!


**This was for a fanfic trade! I hope you all enjoy it! This was one of the first fanfics I wrote. I hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Naruto_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p>Sakura ran to the doors of Konoha High. Her skirt flowing as she ran.<p>

'Crap! I'm going to be late! Must. HURRY!' Sakura thought as she sprinted to the door, hastily opening it then running to her classroom. She passed some juniors that waved to her and smiled at her rather comedic entrance. She waved back with a smile on her face as she ran through the halls.

'Almost...there!' She thought as she quickly approached the classroom door. Once she reached the door she hastily kicked it open and ran into the classroom. Thankfully, Kakashi-sensei wasn't there yet. She looked up and saw her classmates staring at her, slightly startled. 'Maybe I shouldn't have kicked the door so hard hehehe' She thought, blushing from their stares. Then she looked down and, noticing her uniform was rather dishelved from her "early morning jog", quickly fixed it as she approached her seat.

"Sakura! Hey! Nice entrance!" Ino said smiling and winking at her flustered, pink haired friend. Temari and Tenten were giggling and Hinata smiled, blushed, and looked down, trying to contain her laughter.

~Sakura's POV~

"Thank you Ino I'm glad you enjoyed my little entrance." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes, causing the girls to giggle even more.

"It was really funny Sakura! When the door was kicked open everyone saw you mid-kick hehehe. Nice underwear by the way. Very cute hehehe." Tenten giggled and winked as well.

Crap! That is so embarassing! I could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks. That would happen...gawd. Great way to start a day...huh?

I sat down at my desk and saw the guys make their way over.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily as usual. He turned over to Hinata and gave her a wide smile causing Hinata to blush and faint.

Neji approached Tenten, Sai approached Ino, and Shikamaru approached Temari. I smiled at this. Those guys make such a cute couple!

"Nice entrance Sakura, very entertaining." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Thaanks Sasuke I'm glad I could entertain you." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Sasuke was one of my closest friends. I've known him for like ever! I also had a HUGE crush on him. But, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Maybe I'll tell him...

**Later that day***

"RING! RING!"

The school day was done and everyone began to leave. I waved goodbye to my friends then went to my locker. I saw Sasuke look around then quietly walk into a classroom.

'Hmm...that's strange...wait. Sasuke is all alone in a classroom! Now would be the perfect chance to tell him how I feel!' I thought, happy with the idea. I quickly put my stuff in my bag, shut my locker and approached the classroom I saw Sasuke disappear to. I stood infront of the door and heard weird noises coming out of it. I peered into the window and felt the tears well in my eyes, threatening to come out. There, in the classroom I saw Sasuke KISSING Naruto.

'Sasuke...is...gay?' I thought sadly as I sniffled. I ran away from the scene as fast as I could. I ran out the doors of the school, my eyes blinded by my tears. Thoughts were racing through my mind and I was completely distracted. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings then, suddenly i crashed into something hard...and soft...and fell over.

"Oof!" I squealed out as I crashed into that something and fell over. My eyes were squeezed shut. I slowly opened them and found myself on top of none other than Itachi Uchiha.

~Itachi's POV~

I opened my eyes to find a pair of emerald orbs staring at me. I stared right back with my onyx ones, looking over her. I noticed the rims of her eyes were bright red and slightly puffy and tears stained her face.

"Sakura..." I said. She looked at me and her lip quivered. I sighed and slowly sat up. She was still on top of me and, strangely I didn't feel the urge to push her off. I've known Sakura for a while, she was one of Sasuke's best friends and, obviously had strong feelings for him.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, my voice sounding tired. I was slightly annoyed that she crashed into me, but I was mainly concerned. Sakura didn't look at me. "Is it because of Sasuke?" I asked. Sakura looked down and fresh tears began to stream down her face. I sighed, pulled her up, and dragged her to the park. She looked at me questioningly. "Let's talk about this elsewhere." I told her. She nodded and continued to look down. I sat her down on a bench by some sakura trees and sat next to her, with my arm around her comfortingly. "Now, tell me what happened" I said firmly. She looked up and told me everything that had happened.

~Sakura's POV~

"I just really really like him! And I was so prepared to tell him how I felt!" I said as I continued telling Itachi everything that had happened. I was looking into his eyes and saw nothing but concern. I looked down then thought for a moment. "I think, the real reason I'm so upset is because Sasuke never told me about his sexual orientation. I thought we trusted each other, I mean we're such close friends! I think...that's the real reason why I'm so upset. I just wish he told me...I wish he could trust me more...I've known him for such a long time..." I looked up into Itachi's eyes and trailed off. It was so easy to get lost in his eyes.

"Here." He said to me as he pulled out a tissue from his pocket. I took it gratefully, wiped my eyes, and daintily blew my nose. I then threw it out in the trashcan next to the bench and took out some hand-sanitizer from my bag. (A/N I'm a big germaphobe hehe.) "Sasuke does trust you Sakura. He talks about you a lot. He thinks of you as a sister. And, to be honest, he just told me about his sexual orientation the other day. I'm sure he would've told you. He trusts you a lot and really cares about you." Itachi said thoughtfully. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much Itachi. You're so nice and I'm really glad I crashed into you back there..." I giggled happily at the memory. Itachi smiled as well.

"Your welcome Sakura." He replied. I looked at him then realized that he still had his arm around me. I blushed and looked down. "Well, I should probably head back home...Sasuke is probably back by now." I nodded and looked up at him as he stood up, removing his arm. I stood up as well.

"Thanks again Itachi" I said quietly, a blush still remaining on my face.

"Your welcome" Itachi replied. Then he lifted my head and gave me a small kiss on the forehead, causing me to blush even more. "See you around Sakura" And he began to walk towards his house. When something struck my mind.

"W-Wait! I have a quick question!" I said before he walked too far. He turned around and looked at me questioningly. "Um...a-are you gay too?" I asked, looking down slightly flustered. I could feel his intense gaze on me and then heard him chuckle. I heard his footsteps approach me and felt his presence infront of me.

"If I was gay..." He murmured lifting my face up so I was looking into his onyx orbs. "Would I do...this?" He asked quietly. He slowly pressed his lips to mine. It felt...amazing. I could feel the sparks. He pulled away, looking as though he felt the same. He had a slight blush on his face and his eyes were sparkling.

"N-no...?" I responded, slightly flustered. I could feel the blush on my face. He laughed then kissed me again. When he pulled away he ruffled my hair.

"I need to go home now Sakura." He said a slight blush remnant on his face. "See you around...Sakura-chan." He murmured as he walked in the direction of his and Sasuke's house.

"Bye" I whispered, blushing and touching my lips.

My mind could barely process what had just happened.

'Wow'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
